


When Hazel met Chocolate

by Seraphiel_and_Saskia



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiel_and_Saskia/pseuds/Seraphiel_and_Saskia
Summary: Spencer's first day





	When Hazel met Chocolate

Spencer was so nervous, he was practically vibrating as he waited for his mentor, new boss, and quite frankly, idol to arrive to introduce him to the team he'd be working with. He distracted himself by reciting 15th century poetry until Gideon arrived. He smiled at the older man and allowed himself to be led into the bullpen. He looked around, taking stock of his surroundings and the people filling them, presumably his new colleagues. A tall black man spoke to a slightly intimidating dark haired woman as a blonde appeared from a side room. Gideon pointed them out to him as they went past "Morgan, Greenaway, Jareau; this is Dr Spencer Reid." He heard the guy mutter something about a "kid who should be in highschool" _Well, nuts to you too, Morgan_. Gideon led him up the stairs to an office. "And this is Aaron Hotchner." Well, damn. Dark hair, eyes like chocolate, sharp suit. He vaguely heard Gideon say "This is Spencer Reid" but he was too busy staring at the man in front of him. Shit, this job was going to be complicated, and he didn't mean the murderer side. Aaron smirked. He'd noticed the new boy staring at him. He was married, sure, but it was crumbling around him and he was seriously considering having fun. This job just got exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a writing club about a year ago and got booed when I read it out because I was too far in this fandom


End file.
